half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Wallace Breen
:"I have laid the foundation for humanity's survival, and not as we have so narrowly defined ourselves, but as something greater that we cannot possibly imagine!" - Wallace Breen Doctor Wallace Breen is the primary antagonist in Half-Life 2 and also the ruler of the Earth from his headquarters in the Citadel, the Combine stronghold in City 17. He is voiced by actor Robert Culp. Role Half-Life and the Seven Hour War Doctor Breen was the administrator of the Black Mesa Research Facility at the time of the "Black Mesa Incident," the events depicted in Half-Life, but he was neither seen nor mentioned by name. (He was instead referred to always as "the Administrator.") After the Seven Hour War, he "negotiated" a peace agreement with the Combine that saved humanity, but at the cost of enslavement. Doctor Breen was appointed as ruler of Earth — a puppet of the Combine, who have little physical presence on the planet. Some speculate he may have orchestrated the events of Half-Life at the request of the Combine, with the rule of Earth promised as reward (this however would also suggest that he or the Combine had control of the G-Man at least up to the point where he handed over the sample of a Xen crystal to the Black Mesa scientists which caused the Resonance Cascade); others believe that Doctor Breen may have been under the impression that introducing the Combine would have brought about a cosmic unity between the two races, and would have been ultimately beneficial for the human race (something that he still clings on to despite the evidently large amounts of humans suffering in the game). Whether or not he was the one who introduced the Combine to Earth, his intentions seem to be noble and he sounds quite sure that he is doing the right thing- though it is possible that he is simply a very convincing liar. Even if he has selfish reasons for doing so, the human race would have most definitely been completely destroyed or assimilated by the Combine had he not surrendered Earth at the end of the Seven Hour War. The Half-Life 2 art book, Raising the Bar, has information and images that indicate Breen used, at least in one point of the planned story if not in the final version, a radio transmitter tower on the surface (i.e., not in Black Mesa) to communicate directly to the Combine and negotiate a surrender. Images show him at the foot of the tower, wearing a headset linked directly to the tower, with arms held wide and speaking to the skies. Yet another mystery surrounding Breen in Half-Life is near the beginning of the game, as Gordon Freeman is about to go into the test chamber, the two scientists briefing him say that the Administrator "went to some lengths to get it sample." This statement lies dormant through most of the game until the player goes to Xen, and sees crystals similar to the one that Freeman pushes into the anti-mass spectrometer. Next to these crystals on Xen are corpses of HEV suit scientists like Freeman, perhaps explaining the "great lengths" mentioned in the beginning of the game. Half-Life 2 Breen is alerted to the return of Gordon Freeman in Half-Life 2 when Gordon is accidentally temporarily teleported to his office in the Citadel. Doctor Breen informs the Combine and immediately dispatches the forces at his disposal to capture (or kill) Freeman and break the associated Resistance movement in City 17. During Gordon Freeman's raid on the Citadel, Freeman is temporarily in the custody of Breen, until Judith Mossman turns against the administrator. During this period, Breen makes a very notable statement: he mentions while in the presence of Alyx Vance and her father, Eli (who are also in his custody) that Gordon "has proven a fine pawn to those who control him." He also comments that Gordon's services are "open to the highest bidder," and says he would understand if Gordon doesn't want to discuss it in front of his friends. These remarks imply that Breen is aware of the mysterious G-Man and his influence over Freeman, something no other characters seem to know about. It was also mentioned in one of the "Breencasts" to the Sector Seventeen Overwatch in Nova Prospekt; "I have good reason to believe that in the intervening years, he was in a state that precluded further development of covert skills." When the human resistance begins to loosen the Combine's hold on Earth, Doctor Breen attempts to flee using a Combine teleporter. Gordon Freeman manages to stop him by destroying the Citadel's dark fusion reactor, which destroys the teleporter in a massive explosion. Half-Life 2: Episode One Dr. Breen's fate remains unknown in Half-Life 2: Episode One. His only appearances in the game are during an apparent flashback/dream with Gordon at the beginning, asking Freeman to think about what all that he has created (and destroyed). Another occasion of Breen's appearance was during a video recording of a conversation made during Half-Life 2, where he mentions being transferred into a "host body". After seeing Breen on the monitor, Alyx is surprised, questioning how it is possible, but then relieved when she realizes that it's an old recording - apparently she believes that Breen is dead. In the same scene, what seems to be a Combine Advisor in a pod (with the serial number 314 URB-LOC 0017) is moved into a launching tube, where it begins a psychic attack against Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance. This apparently unprovoked hostility, and the earlier video clip, seems to hint that the observed creature is none other than Dr. Breen in a new host body. This theory is somewhat supported by Dr. Breen mentioning a "host body" in his frantic conversation with the Advisor towards the end of Half Life 2. There also remains the possibility that Breen is dead, and that the Advisor in the pod was merely the Advisor that Breen was speaking to near the end of Half-Life 2. Both ideas are supported by the name of the file "AI_Advisor_Breen" inside the game's files. The game commentary included by Valve for the scene is noncommittal about what the creature actually is, and only reveals that what is happening in that particular room is an important setup for events in Episode Two. Half-Life 2: Episode Two Breen does not appear in Episode Two; if any of the Advisors which appear in the game are actually Breen in a new host body, the issue is not addressed. However, during the G-Man's "heart-to-heart" with Gordon Freeman, at the mention of "naysayers" who were against the rescue of Alyx Vance from Black Mesa , Breen's image briefly flashes up on the screen behind the G-Man. The latter goes on to say that he learned to ignore such opposition when "quelling them was out of the question". This, coupled with the remarks Breen made at the end of Half-Life 2, suggests more than ever that Breen was directly aware of the G-Man and his employers, and was fighting against them even before the Black Mesa Incident occurred. Breencasts , and in later stages of the game, to Gordon – directly.]] Throughout City 17, Doctor Breen is frequently seen and heard making Breencasts — city-wide video broadcasts which he uses to speak directly to citizens and Combine forces. Breencasts consist of anything from the doctor addressing citizens' concerns, to an outlet for pro-Combine propaganda. In both, Breen refers to the Combine as the "Universal Union" or "Our Benefactors," never using the term "Combine" except in attempts to mock the term. However, when relaxed and not in front of the public, even he seems to use the word "Combine". One such Breencast (played to the player in only audio form) is as follows, as he addresses Gordon Freeman: "I'd like to take a moment to address you directly, Doctor Freeman. Yes, I'm talking to you, the so-called "One Free Man." I have a question for you: How could you have thrown it all away? It staggers the mind. A man of science with the ability to sway reactionary and fearful minds toward the truth, choosing instead to embark on a path of ignorance and decay. Make no mistake, Doctor Freeman – this is not a scientific revolution you have sparked, this is death and finality! You have plunged humanity into freefall. Even if you offered your surrender now, I cannot guarantee that Our Benefactors would accept it. At the moment I fear they have begun to look upon even me with suspicion – so much for serving as humanity's representative. Help me win back their trust, Doctor Freeman. Surrender while you still can. Help ensure that humanity's trust in you is not misguided. Do what is right, Doctor Freeman. Serve mankind." This last Breencast has the Administrator pleading with Freeman to end his quest to bring down the Citadel. He also displays his fearfulness and disappointment with the Combine, who are suspicious of his motives. As briefly stated earlier, Dr. Breen never uses the term "Combine" in his formal broadcasts, and criticizes those who do. For example, shortly after the "Anticitizen One" chapter begins, a Breencast can be heard on a television set in the area where hopper mines are first encountered, in which Dr. Breen says, "...And only the universal union that small minds call 'The Combine' can carry us there." However, when Gordon is taken to Breen's office in the Citadel, in which Eli Vance is being held prisoner, Breen says, "Having both of you in my keeping ensures I can dictate the terms of any bargain I care to make with the Combine." One may theorize that Dr. Breen's use of this term signifies that he does not in fact respect the Combine as much as he would have others believe, and/or that he is merely using them to gain more power (likely through the ransoming of Gordon and Eli). However, it could merely be a slip of the tongue on his part. Either way, it is up to speculation. Apparently, some citizens enjoyed some of the Breencasts - in Episode One, one citizen can be heard saying to another; "I don't miss Dr. Breen, but I do miss his show. Remember when he had the jugglers on?". This could also be an obscure reference to the Half-Life 2 comic 'Concerned', and to the variety of shows that Dr. Breen plays throughout the comic. Behind the scenes * In the early stages of production, Breen was not known as the "Administrator", but rather as the "Consul".Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack * At one point, he was supposed to wear glasses.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar * During the course of the game, he was to become immortal though Combine artificial life-support technology, and the player would not discover this fact before the end of the game, seeing only Breen's face on the monitors, while his body was more and more transformed.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar The concept might have just delayed, as theories made after Half-Life 2: Episode One support the fact that his "mind" was moved into a Combine Advisor body or any other Combine vessel. Image:Breen alien.jpg|Concept art of Breen's body transformed with Combine technology Image:Consul1.jpg|Concept art of Breen as the "Consul" Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Half-Life Enemies Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Scientists Category:Black Mesa Scientists